Hearts
by xAyaChwon
Summary: Sting and Lucy are getting married. What will happens if someone tries to ruin their relationship? . Sorry bad at summaries. Read. Rated T just in case. StingxLucy! One-shot


Summary. Sting and Lucy are getting married. What will happens if someone tries to ruin their relationship? . Sorry bad at summaries. Read. Rated T just in case. StingxLucy! One-shot 1/10

* * *

Chapter 1

Normal POV

" I can't believe we are getting married next week! And let's tell the guild about it cause we forgot to yesterday " Lucy said

"Yea, I can't believe it too. We've been together for almost 3-4 years" Said Sting while holding Lucy's Hand.

When we arrived a the guild, Sabertooth Sting yelled " Everyone! Me and Lucy are getting married next week!" Their was a silent moment then everyone started congratulation them even master because he rarely congratulates anybody. But one person wasn't cheering at all. Minerva. know one noticed what was going threw her head.

"Congratulation! Sting, Lucy" said Frosh, Lector, Rogue, and Yukino

"Thank you!" said Lucy while blushing madly. Sting gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek after that. She's even redder than Erza's hair

"So...Who proposed first." Yukino said while grinning

"Umm...Sting...um...Proposed to me 3 days ago." Lucy said very embarrass

Flashback ~3 Days Ago~

STING POV

"Ok. I'm going to tell her today." I thought while holding the ring behind my back

"Sting! Lets go on the ferris wheel!" Lucy said while pulling my arm to the ferris wheel (There at the amusement park for their date)

"Two tickets please." the man said

"Awww those two are the cutest couple ever." I heard the people in the background say. After that I gave the man two tickets.

"Have a great ride!" the man said

We went on the ferris wheel. When the ride started moving I said "Um Lucy we've been going out for almost 4-5 years and I wondering if you Will you marry me." I said giving the ring to her.

Lucy's eyes widen and tears started coming out but it wasn't the tears of sadness it was the tears of happiness. Lucy came and hugged me as tight as she can and said "Yes, Yes, Yes."

~End of Flashback~

* * *

NORMAL POV

"So that's how it all started and oh when is your engagement party?" Yukino said while rubbing her chin

"Yep and the engagement party is Tomorrow " Lucy said

Time Skip ~ before the engagement party

MINERVA POV

"Ugh. Look at them all lovey dovey. I should ruin their relationship before the wedding. " I said talking to myself and looking at Sting and Lucy

LUCY POV

"LUCY! After this Let's go pick out your wedding dress and the boys can help Sting pick out his tuxedo" Yukino said while smiling a huge smile

"OK, that would be great!" I said while tints of red appear on my cheeks

After The Engagment Party (sorry I skipped the rest of the party very LAZY)

"Ok let's go pick out your wedding dress!." Yukino sad while dragging me out of the guild.

When we arrived at the wedding place Sting and all the boy were standing right in front of the shop waiting for us.

"Took you long enough." Sting said while rubbing my head

"Ok let's go find some dresses and tuxedos." everyone said while throwing their fist in the air

They all split into two groups Lucy's group and Sting's group.

Where Lucy is.

LUCY POV

"Lucy I found 2 dresses that with look great on you. This dress it's a strapless dress with yellow flowers on the bottom and this dress is red with a big ribbon on the back . Why don't you try them on." Yukino said while Holding the dress up

"Ok!" I said while I grab the dress and ran into the fitting room

After I tried the dresses on I really liked the strapless on with the flowers n the bottom.n" Yukino I like this one but buy this just in case something happens to the dress. I'll give this to Loke for him to keep it safe." I said while handing her both of the dress

"Ok let's go buy it and meet up with the boys" Yukino said

Where the boys are

STING POV

"Sting how about these. A red one with a white rose and a white on with a yellow flower."

" I... Will take both just in case something happens to one of them." I said while examining them

" Are you guys ready yet!" I heard Lucy and Yukino yell across the shop

" Almost! All we need to do is buy them" Rouge and I said

After they bought the tuxedo Yukion said " Sting, Lucy try them on again so I can take a picture."

After they changed Lucy was wearing the strapless dress with yellow flowers on the bottom and Sting was wearing the white on with a yellow rose.

"Wow you guys look amazing." Rouge and Yukino said while taking pictures at different angles.

Time Skip Before The Wedding

MINERVA POV

" I mastered some awesome spells that will ruin their weddings." I said while ripping Lucy's and Sting's wedding clothing while they are Getting ready for the wedding.

I left the room and waited for them to go in the room. (Minerva is invisible. one of her new spell she learned )

Where Lucy is

LUCY POV

"Another hour till the wedding." I said nervously

"Yep, Let's get ready." Sting said

When they walked to their room their wedding clothes were all ripped into pieces. "Who did this?!" me and Sting said in unison

Just then the door shut and a magical barrier surrounded the whole room.

"Ha that should keep them away from their wedding." Minerva smirked

"Who did this." Sting said trying to kick the door open but wouldn't budge

"Well good thing that have a spare wedding dress." I said while summoning Loke out. "Loke can you give me my spare wedding dress and help us break this barrier." I said. Loke nodded

" I have a spare tuxedo too." Sting said after that Loke came back and gave me my dress. While he did that he told me how to break this barrier.

" So what do we have to do to break this barrier?" Sting said

"Umm we have to say this ancient spell and after we did that we have to be kissed by the person you love the most which that wouldn't be a problem at all." I said while telling him the spell.

Me and Sting said the spell and after that we kissed the barriers started disappearing. After the barrier disappeared we heard the bell for the wedding. So we changed quickly and ran out the door but we bumped into something or someone. It was Minerva.

"Minerva was it you that put that barrier to ruin our wedding?" Sting said

"What if I did." Minerva said smirking

"Roar of the light dragon!" Sting said while Minerva was walking away.

It hit Her but she attacked...ME just then my wedding dress reflected the attack right back at her. " Maybe Loke put a magical spell on it" I said to Sting and she ran let's go to the wedding.

Time Skip.

LUCY POV

...I do

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride." the man said

Me and Sting are officially a married couple...

"I Love You." I said hugging Sting

"I love you too." Sting said while he kissed me

* * *

Please Review and sorry for my spells and grammar. First one shot for my contest oh and Minerva left the guild to run away from all the embarrassment.


End file.
